


We Could

by ultharkitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy Ambulon/Pipes written for Downbox on Tumblr to this prompt: Ambulon/Pipes, it's Ambulon's day off and they try to figure out something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could

"We could go sit out by the oil reservoir," Pipes suggested. He perched on the edge of his recharge slab, swinging his legs.

Ambulon pulled a datapad from his shelf, then put it back. “Maybe,” he said.

"Swerve’s then? He does an early bird deal, we could get a couple of pitchers."

"We could do," Ambulon replied. Another datapad was pulled out, examined, and put back in exactly the same place.

Pipes wiggled his feet. “What about… we could take a tour of the ship. Go see Hoist and Cosmos, maybe drop in on First Aid.”

"He’s at work," Ambulon replied.

"Yeah, good point." Pipes looked around, searching for inspiration. "Rewind’s having a movie night later, we could see what he’s playing."

"Um-hmmm," Ambulon acknowledged.

"Or not," Pipes said. He pushed himself off the bunk. "How about Sunstreaker. He’s doing portraits now, we could get ourselves painted."

"That’s certainly an option," Ambulon said distantly, then, "Aha!" He spun around, yet another datapad in his hand.

"Or you could spend the day reading," Pipes said quietly. "I understand if you want some peace and quiet. We could go over to the observation deck."

Ambulon smiled, and dipped his head to kiss Pipes lightly on his mask. “Actually,” he said, pressing the datapad into Pipes’ hand. “I was thinking we could stay in. There’s something I’ve been wanting to try.”

"Oh?" Pipes leant into the kiss, giving his partner a quick nuzzle before booting up the pad. His optics flashed. "Oh!" He turned the datapad by ninety degrees. "Ooooooooh!"

Ambulon’s smile took on a wicked edge. “I’ll go make sure the door’s locked,” he said. “You pick us a place to start.”


End file.
